Mobile phones, cameras, and other electronic devices often utilize an imaging core to capture and process imaging data for imaging applications such as video or still image capture. The imaging core includes a collection of hardware and/or software components providing a data path through which data can flow from an image sensor (e.g., camera) to an application processing unit, such as a general purpose processor, and/or a display. In many electronic devices, the imaging core is also utilized for computer-vision applications (also known as “machine-vision applications”).